


Вывернутое

by Inuya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: В вывернутом мире атланты не подпирают небо — они попирают его, ходят, хрустя обломками, и иное сумасшедшее чёрное небо скалится зубами-звёздами, кем-то обломанными ещё до рождения планет.





	Вывернутое

**Author's Note:**

> Это немного Олди (они вообще странно на меня действуют), немного памяти и просто эксперимент. Если вы ничего не поняли — это не страшно, я тоже не сразу поняла, что написала. Или — что написалось.  
> Два раза подряд матерное слово.  
> И да, это все-таки эксперимент чистой воды.

В вывернутом мире атланты не подпирают небо — они попирают его, ходят, хрустя обломками, и иное сумасшедшее чёрное небо скалится зубами-звёздами, кем-то обломанными ещё до рождения планет. Космос стонет, но стон его похож на погребальную песню, и атланты заглушают её воем распавшихся облаков под ногами.

В вывернутых внутрь большого мёртвого мира глазах отражается Алкид, не получивший своего имени, он умирает от змеи, посланной ревнивой Герой, и Ификл не знает, что такое — быть братом Героя. Может, оно и к лучшему? Ификлу Героем не стать, не для того он был рождён, и учат его всему, что должен знать наследник великого воина. Не более.

Медузы, гидры, львы хрустят косточками своих жертв, наплевав на то, что они — разные виды. Они голодны, чудовища, а Героя нет и не будет. Только всё воет Минотавр в Лабиринте — ему оттуда не выбраться, и не важно, придёт или нет Тезей.

Вывернутый мир — и Гефестион уходит, оставляя позади Александра, убивает его, а Наполеон высок, но смирный, как овечка, и все смеются над ним, а потом — случайно! — сталкивают неуклюжего пацанёнка со стены. Он бы не упал, но запутался в своих длинных ногах и руках, бедолага.

Мир изворачивается и плачет кровью: люди всё-таки не меняются, даже оказавшись внутри огромного организма, где щерится чёрное небо, потерявшее солнце и сожравшее луну. Люди всё равно воюют — раз за разом из-за иных, горьких, солёных, сладких, как месть, причин, вгрызаются в глотки друг другу даже тогда, когда лучше сплотиться, чтобы выжить, хоть немного, оставить хоть что-то. Но чёрное небо продолжает смеяться, и людям это кажется сном, а сумасшедшие орут, что нет, что всё должно быть иначе, но их протыкают мечами, кинжалами, предают огню и просто предают так, как Цезарю и не снилось.

Взрываются бомбы, чёрное небо мигает щербатыми зубами-звёздами, атланты превращают остатки небесного купола в пыль, и люди тают, умирая в вывернутом мире точно так же, как и в нормальном, но вместе с тем — по-другому. Они окутаны цепями, присыпаны пеплом мёртвого солнца, неба, звёзд — мёртвого мира, и они разваливаются на куски под ногами атлантов.

Атлантам, в сущности, тоже осталось недолго, когда чёрное сумасшедшее небо разверзнет свою пасть и вывернется обратно, то ли изрыгая, то ли пожирая самоё себя.

И, быть может, вывернувшись, пушки заглохнут, взрываясь, а люди пристыдятся и ужаснутся мёртвым кучам трупов и — кучам живых, тех, кто мог не умирать. И слепые задохнувшиеся дети подёргают выживших за кожу, почти сдирая, и живые — нет, не позавидуют мёртвым, но прижмут детей. Слепых, с черными проёмами вместо глаз, такими же чёрными, как сумасшедшее небо, и улыбнутся дети пустыми пастями, и стащат бескровными ниточками губ кожу с доверчивых выживших.

У живых нет толстых шкур, потому и живы. Сука-чудо, сука-фортуна любит таких и ненавидит в своей любви.

И, возможно, тогда обнажённые люди-без-кожи, но с яркими глазами, глядящими не в сейчас, но в завтра, сумеют из праха снова склеить купол и сами встанут, как атланты, и дети с дырами вместо глаз, увидев за чернотой сумасшедшего неба небо настоящее, пронзительно голубое и уже здоровое, улыбнутся окровавленными пастями и заговорят на самом обычном, человеческом, детском языке взаимности.


End file.
